The Bonfire
by Tigger-Bonet
Summary: Sometimes, things are best left with no deeper explanation. KevEdd. Good times. 5thentry in my 10 Day Writing Challenge.


10 Day Writing Challenge, Day 5

Topic: Fire, Ending

KevEdd, Angst, OOC

Disclaimer: Not mine! Nat is owned by Acid.

A/N: I'm back again with another KevEdd morsel. This one doesn't go in chronological order with the others. So don't trip! Lol.

-The Bonfire-

Scandalous news spread around Peach Creek High School faster than one would expect. As each new juicy bit of gossip spread from hall to hall, the students always began to buzz from the excitement of a new scandal. On this day, the buzz was generated by Kevin Barr. Said redhead sat in his study hall period and stared at his phone. He knew the hallways would be atwitter with news of his weekend decision. He just hoped to get to Double D before they did.

Edd sat in History class staring out of the window. He hadn't seen Kevin at all so far and he was beginning to get concerned. As his teacher droned on about the Civil War, the nerd couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. It just wasn't like Kevin to not be around him during school. Finally shaking himself from his incessant worrying, he managed to force himself to take halfhearted notes. "I suppose there's no use in worrying about things," he thought. Soon, the bell rang signaling the end of class and the nerd raced out into the hallway. Before Edd knew it, he was in front of Kevin's locker. The jock in question was nowhere to be found.

Sitting in his next class, Kevin warily eyed his cell phone. "Maybe if I just text him, it'll be easier," the jock said to himself. He scooted his phone into his lap and sent a quick text. "_We need to talk. Wanna go with me to the bonfire at Nazz's tonight?" _The ginger's heart beat solidly against his ribcage as he awaited his reply. Just then, the teacher got up from behind his desk and decreed," Alright class, today there will be a pop quiz!" Kevin and the rest of the class groaned and he slid his phone into his pocket. Any answering text from Edd would have to wait, besides Edd wouldn't like it if he knew Kevin was on the phone during a test. Kevin chuckled lightly at the thought. After the jock turned in his completed quiz, he checked his phone. The text message icon seemed to mock him from his phone's screen. "_I miss you Babe and of course I will go," _was the reply.

Edd checked his phone again for the umpteenth time but there was still no response from Kevin. "Why is he acting so strangely," wondered the nerd. His class was almost over and it wasn't like Kevin to blatantly not reply to a text from him. The raven haired boy worried his lip between the gap in his teeth. "Something must be wrong," he concluded. So, he sent out another text, this time to Nat. "_Have you heard from Kevin today? He is acting very unusual." _Almost like clockwork, his phone vibrated with a reply. "_Yeah but nothing major. Why?"_ Pausing to think about his reply, Edd looked down at his desk. Then taking up his phone, he texted back. "_I haven't really heard from him. It's like he's missing or something. Is something wrong?"_ Edd suddenly feared what the answer might be. After a few seconds, he decided to pay some attention to what was actually going on in class. The teacher seemed to be enthusiastically raving about protons, neutrons, and electrons. The nerd knew that this would have normally overjoyed him, but it just seemed very trivial and even boring. When his phone vibrated again with Nat's answer to him, he nearly jumped out of his seat. Opening the text, he was greeted with a picture of a smiling Nat hugging a rather morose looking Kevin. The caption read, _"He seems fine to me. Same funky looking Best Friend as always!" _Although it was true that Kevin didn't like Nat's impromptu self-portraits and often looked glum in them, Edd thought that this time something bigger seemed amiss. Just then, the last bell of the day rang, and all the students, including a very worried Edd and Kevin, flew out of the school building, anxious to start their weekend.

All the kid's in Peach Creek knew Nazz threw the best parties. This one was clearly no exception. The blonde's backyard was decked out in full fall regalia. Upbeat music pumped soulfully out of small speakers set up around the backyard, bales of hay were placed all around and acted as impromptu seating, and a large barbeque grill sat smoking away under one of the big trees in the yard. All the natural colors of the changing leaves were complimented by small strands of lights strung from tree to tree and around the trunks of smaller trees, and a great banquet table being shaded by a mesh enclosed tent was being filled will all kinds of wonderful treats. Amidst all this, a great bonfire roared in the center of the yard. Sitting behind this blazing giant was one very anxious Edd. The genius looked up to the backyard gate every few minutes hoping to see his redheaded boyfriend. After what seemed like an eternity, the jock sauntered through in to the party. Kevin was met with cheers and well wishes from those he passed and gave his own smiles and meager thanks in return. Edd couldn't help but feel tingly inside at the sight of his love. He smiled widely as the boy approached. Kevin on the other hand began to look like he would be sick. The redhead looked more and more troubled the closer he got to the slender boy waiting for him. He finally stood in front of his seated boyfriend and rubbed the back of his neck shiftlessly. Even though he was beginning to worry, the genius figured he would just wait until the jock spit out whatever thought he was mulling over. After a few seconds, Kevin took a deep breath and spoke. "I can't do this anymore. We're over," and just like that, he turned and walked away.

*So there you have it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. I know you all probably hate me right now. On the flip side tho, I would like to give a big hug to Toyushiaya for all the help and support she's been giving me when I've been writing. Thanks a bunch! *BIG HUG* Now, I'll see you all at the next installment.*


End file.
